I'll Miss You
by KiraTatashi
Summary: AxC Oneshot. He left her for a certain cute redhead, and all she could do was watch, feeling hurt and unloved, knowing that what they once shared, would never come to be again. Athrun&Cagalli fic.


Title: I'll Miss You

_A/N: Haha, this little oneshot just came to my mind while I was daydreaming, hehe. It's basically just a collection of Cagalli's thoughts, emotions and actions after GSD when she meets up with Athrun one last time he ended up with Meyrin. It's confirmed that after GSD Athrun did end up with Meyrin, so no matter how heartbreaking and unbelievable that sounds, it's pretty much true. Anyway, happy reading!_

Her heart thudded hard and fast against her chest as she was chauffeured to a beach nearby Orb's vicinity. The wind whipped through her silky blonde hair as she stared out of the car window, admiring the picturesque scenery of the seashore below her.

"You can stop now, Kisaka. We're here, you can come pick me up in an hours time." Instructed Cagalli softly, smiling at her bodyguard, who had also been her bodyguard before she met Athrun.

Kisaka nodded and drove away speedily. The blonde Orb Princess partially shielded her face from the exhaust fumes of the car. She urged her legs to move, one step at a time, down the grassy patches toward the sandy bottom of the beach.

Athrun would be arriving any minute now, she was five minutes early, and she knew Athrun was never late for anything. As much as she wanted the meeting to be done with, she also appreciated the extra time she had so she could think of what to say when the co-ordinator with midnight blue hair finally arrived.

After a few seconds of extreme brainstorming, Cagalli gave up. All she could think of right now was of all the sweet and pleasant memories she had shared with Athrun throughout the past two years of her life.

When the first met on that deserted and godforsaken island, when they shared their first kiss before the battle at Jachin-Due. All those memories were so perfect so warm and loving, why did Athrun choose to leave her?

Well it wasn't that he chose to leave her actually. Cagalli was the representative or Orb after all, and after all that had happened, it seemed impossible that her love for Athrun could survive. But why was fate robbing her of the chance to be with him?

Meyrin Hawke was younger, sweeter, a co-ordinator, and she also had more time for him. The redheaded girl seemed perfect for Athrun, maybe that was why he chose to leave her for Meyrin. Maybe Athrun fancied younger girls, after all, Cagalli was 5 months Athrun's senior.

Cagalli sat down on a rock, brushing aside some of her blonde locks, as she stared out into the setting sun beyond the horizon. She took off her sandals, and dug her feet and toes into the warm sand beneath her.

The blonde girl looked at the ring she had received from Athrun. Even though it had long been over between them both, she couldn't bare to take it off, much less discard it somewhere. The ring had sentimental value; it represented Athrun's love for her, but was that love he used to shower on her every single day, still alive and burning within him?

Cagalli sighed as she stared out at the setting fireball, feeling her body quaver slightly as she thought of Athrun once more. How her heart ached for his love, how her body hungered for his gentle touch. Pearly tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the blue-haired young man.

"You used to like coming here. I used to accompany you here every day without fail remember?" said a familiar voice from behind, a voice that Cagalli recognised unmistakably as Athrun Zala's.

Cagalli froze solid; he was there, standing right behind her. This was the last time she was going to stand face to face with him and talk.

Cagalli turned around, blinking away the tears from her eyes. "Hi Athrun, it's been quite a while, hasn't it? How've things been?"

Athrun inched a little closer to her, staring intently into those amber eyes of Cagalli's. The very same pair of eyes that had left him intoxicated like an insect caught in a spider's web throughout the past two years.

Even though he had broken up with Cagalli, he knew his heart still harboured an abundance of love for her, but he still left nevertheless. He left because he knew it was almost impossible for him and Cagalli to be together, and he also left because someone else also needed him, Meyrin.

"Things have been fine. How've you been? You look tired," said Athrun, looking at her slightly sullen cheeks and heavy eyelids. How he wished he could just extend a hand and touch her soft skin, and wipe away the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes.

"Work stress, I guess." Said Cagalli softly, forcing a laugh as she tried to hold back her tears, which were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"You sure you're ok?" questioned Athrun, seeing that she was blinking back pearly tears, and that her body was quavering each time the distant wind blew past them. He knew he didn't have long to talk, Meyrin was waiting for him in the car, and as much as he wanted to hug Cagalli, he knew he couldn't as Meyrin was watching them with a clear view.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How's Meyrin?" asked Cagalli, her voice shaking uncontrollably as she spotted the redhead sitting in the front seat of Athrun's car and smiling at down at her.

"She's alive and well," said Athrun, hesitating slightly before continuing. He knew what he was about to say would break Cagalli's heart for sure. "Meyrin and I are planning to get engaged next week,"

The words hit Cagalli like a thousand knives in the heart, tearing and cutting through the flesh. She couldn't take it anymore; she broke down, tears falling from her honey-brown eyes, as she sank to her knees in front of Athrun on the sand.

He was getting engaged, he really didn't love her anymore, and how could he just forget everything about them so easily and move on? How could he!

"Cagalli!" exclaimed Athrun, bending down to help her up, though she stopped him.

I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm just so happy for the both of you!" stammered Cagalli, although she knew she didn't sound happy at all, and that her emotions clearly contradicted her words.

"Cagalli… I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have left you…" said Athrun bending down in front of her and attempting to lift her chin, only to find that the blonde girl pushed him away.

"Then why did you? YOU SAY ALL THIS, BUT HOW DO I KNOW YOU MEAN IT? JUST GO! MEYRIN IS THE ONE YOU LOVE NOW, I CAN ACCEPT THAT!" screamed Cagalli, crying bitterly into her hands, wishing that fate would allow her to cry into Athrun's shoulder instead.

"Cagalli I…" began Athrun, but the blonde girl pushed him away hard, as she stood up and looked longingly and heartbrokened down at him.

"Just go… Meyrin needs you, you probably think it's better breaking my heart than hers anyway… JUST GO!" wailed Cagalli loudly, pushing roughly past Athrun as she cried noisily and ran further and further away.

The pain was unbearable, she wanted to collapse on the sand and just lie there, waiting for someone to love and hold her. How she wanted that person to be Athrun, but she knew that it just couldn't be.

Athrun watched sadly as the one he loved most ran away feeling hurt, unloved and unwanted. No matter how much he wanted to run after her, he knew that whatever they had once shared would never come to be again…

_A/N: Oh goodness, I'm on the verge of tears, aaah! I hope you enjoyed it, pls review! _


End file.
